Shadowhunter training
by DreamShadow22452
Summary: Cecily has arrived at the institute, and has begun her training as one of the Nephilim. Easy, right? Not when you grew up as a mundane, and the person in charge of your training happens to be your incredibly infuriating brother. One-Shot, post-CP, Written before the release of CP2.


**A/N: This is just an idea I randomly thought of, while thinking about how Clockwork Princess comes out in only 4 days! So excited, I'm gonna buy it on kobo the morning it comes out!  
**

**I am not Cassandra Clare, I do not own the Infernal Devices**

Cecily was frustrated. There was no other word to describe her feelings. She had been training at the institute constantly for over a week; developing balance, agility, and eventually fighting skills. After learning to use a seraph blade, throwing disks, and finally knives, the best she could say was that she was _mediocre_, or _good enough_.

Why did being a shadowhunter have to be so hard? Sure, her natural instincts helped her out a bit so that she wasn't totally hopeless, but she looked like a mundane next to the rest of them. Which was really what she was, having grown up like one. At 15 years old, most nephilim could take on a whole pack of demons single handedly (okay, maybe not, but it seemed like that), and she had never even_ seen_ a demon before, much lest fought one.

She drew back the hand holding her knife, took a deep breath, trying unsuccessfully to calm her emotions, and let it fly. It whizzed through the air, and Cecily crossed her fingers, as childish and non shadowhunter-like as it seemed. With a dull thud, the knife lodged itself securely in the wall a few centimeters away from the target. No, she had not missed only the center. She had missed the entire circular target mounted on the wall a few yards away from her.

She threw down the weapon she had in her left hand and cursed in a very unladylike manner. Would she _never_ get it right?

As if he had been born to make fun of her, it was at that very moment that the amused voice of her trainer came from where he was leaning against the wall to her right.

"You'll have to do better than that. Those fighting skills are a disgrace to the Herondale name." Though Cecily could hear the smile in his voice, his words still stung. She suspected that the real reason her training had been going so badly was that Will was doing a terrible teaching job.

She didn't know what had happened to him, but her brother had changed a lot since leaving home, and though she had missed him, he could be a bit too much sometimes. He was arrogant, snarky, rude, and then suddenly nice. Sometimes she liked being around him, others she wanted nothing more than to punch him in the nose. Like whenever he was showing off in the training room.

"People will be constantly comparing us, and seeing as I am the best shadowhunter my age, you will need to live up to your name." She opened her mouth to retaliate, but Will cut her off. "And don't pretend people won't know who you are right away, one thing we have in common is our stunning good looks" He was now right beside her, looking down at his little sister in a superior manner, taunting her.

"I don't get the impression you're a very good role model" Cecily retorted, though it had nothing to do with his fighting skills. She had learned a few things about her brother a few days ago while talking to a boy who claimed to be his friend. Though judging by the unflattering things he had said, Cecily doubted he had been telling the truth about that. She did, however, believe what he had said about her brother's reputation.

His eyebrows raised. "So you've heard the rumors about me, have you? Anyways, that's beside the point." He began circling her, pointing out everything that was wrong with her position, giving her tips, but they all blurred together in her mind. His instructions seemed to change every time, and though she tried to follow them she always seemed to be doing something wrong. Earlier, her feet had been to close together, now they were too far apart. How was she supposed to remember all this in the middle of a fight? Finally, he stopped behind her and grabbed her arm.

"Now," He said, pointing to her target "Look at that target right there, but instead of a bunch of circles, imagine the face of someone you really, really hate. And when you release that dagger, think about how badly you want to chop off their ugly, disfigured nose." He had an evil, slightly disturbing look in his eyes. "It's also good for letting out your anger, it's very satisfying to chop Gabriel Lightwood to pieces."

Ah. Gabriel Lightwood. So she had been right about them disliking each other.

He released her and stepped out of the way. She threw the dagger but missed again. Will let out a frustrated sigh, then turned around to walk across the room and lean against his wall again.

Cecily watched him go. Why couldn't she have gotten someone, _anyone_ else to train her? She loved Will and everything, but he really was awful; all he ever really did was show off and remind her that she needed to be as good as he was.

She turned back to the target that she had begun to loathe. If Will's theory about aiming at someone you hated was true, then just the sight of that circle should have been enough. A quick glance out the corner of her eye showed that he was still watching her with those bright blue eyes identical to hers.

She wished he'd just look away. It was hard to concentrate with someone staring you down like that.

An idea suddenly forming in her head, Cecily concentrated on positioning herself perfectly, and then stared at her target. In in the place of the circles, she imagined her brother's beautiful face: The eyes, the full lips, the black hair, the high cheekbones. She thought of all her frustration, all her anger, and of how much Will deserved a bloody nose. She drew back her arm, and threw the knife.

It hit dead center.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please, please, please review! And if you _really_ liked it, I have another Post-CP fic about Will and Cecily called "Ducks" that you might enjoy.**

**Have a great day!**


End file.
